


Life Is Strange: God Complex

by CarrionMuncher



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Embedded Images, F/F, Gore, Gunshot Wounds, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionMuncher/pseuds/CarrionMuncher
Summary: Max decides to abuse her powers, much to Chloe's chagrin.





	Life Is Strange: God Complex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really 100% happy with this, particularity the latter half, but I'm content that it's presentable. Honestly I think I wrote this because I dislike the game/characters and wanted to make Max do some awful shit to Chloe.
> 
> For those of you who are wondering where the next 'episode' of TFD is, rest assured it's on the way! It's just taking a little more time than usual due to IRL junk.

The gunshot caused Max to jump a little, the girl watching as the bullet ricocheted off the old rusted car bumper before lodging itself in Chloe's upper chest, the blue haired girl going wide-eyed, dropping the pistol she'd been so happily toying with just moments ago.

"Jesus, I shot myself! I shot myself! Back up, back up!" The girl would yell, falling to her knees and clutching her new wound, thin scarlet lines squeezing through her fingers and dripping along the backs of her hands.

But Max didn't back up.

Instead, the shorter girl watched as her friend wheezed and blinked away tears, trembling before her as the color drained from her face.

And it was then that a thought occurred to the girl.

What was the rush?

Slowly, Max crouched down, hands moving to gently rest upon Chloe's shoulders, the blue-haired girl looking at her friend with confusion.

"T-The fuck are you doing, back up already!" She grunted through gritted teeth, and it was then Max spotted a few red, frothy bubbles forming at the corners of her friend's lips.

"Hey, chill..." Max whispered, squeezing Chloe's shoulders, "There's no rush! I mean, I can just rewind whenever I want anyhow... So let's see what happens."

Hearing this Chloe blinked, "What do you mean 'see what happens', I'm gonna fuckin die!"

With that Chloe coughed, letting out a pained moan before Max slowly moved her hands away from Chloe's shoulders, only to then place them over the other girl's hands.

"I mean, don't you wanna see what it's like to die?" Max asked curiously, slowly pulling Chloe's hands away from her wound, watching as thick strings of red connected the other girl's palms to a blood-soaked patch on her shirt, "Like, I can just rewind afterwards anyway right?"

Chloe opened her mouth to respond, her eyes watering and lips curling into a disgusted snarl, though before she could say anything Max pressed her lips to the girls own, fingers entwining themselves with Chloe's blood-soaked digits as Max let out a soft moan.

The warmth of Chloe's lips against her own caused the girl to shudder, and it wasn't long until she parted her lips to trace the tip of her tongue along Chloe's own, tasting them curiously along with the bloody foam that had started to push past them.

Chloe shuddered, eyes peering into Max's half-lidded ones before she found herself being shoved onto her back by the other girl, who promptly straddled her hips, hands pinning her friends own above her head, exposing the bullet wound to the cool forest air while Max broke the kiss, a few strings of pinkish saliva connected her lips to Chloe's own.

The wounded girl was beyond confused, trembling beneath Max while the other girl eyed her with a small, innocent smile, those soft blue eyes slowly trailing down to her bleeding chest, the upper half of her shirt sticky and red.

"Have you lost your fuckin mind?" She asked quietly, the mere act of speaking causing pain to shoot down her spine, the girl feeling herself grow weaker with every passing second.

"Nah, I just sorta realized that it doesn't really matter if you die here... I mean, once you die I can just go back right? You won't remember a thing, so it'll be like it never even happened."

As she spoke, Max lifted a hand and brushed her fingertips over Chloe's wound, feeling the warm blood stain her fingertips while Chloe hissed, body jerking beneath her friend.

"This ain't funny Max, ser-" Chloe began, only to cut herself off with a hacking cough, blood bubbling past her lips and spilling over her chin. Gently, Max reached out to tilt her friends head to one side, allowing that warm red liquid to trickle past her lips and onto the dirt so that Chloe wouldn't choke to death.

She didn't want the fun to end just yet.

"Just relax, I'll do everything..." Max whispered, smoothing her bloodied fingers across Chloe's cheek while the girl continued to cough and shudder, tears trickling down her cheeks as the reality of the situation struck her.

She was going to die, and Max was going to enjoy the show.

Slowly, Max moved to trace her fingers over Chloe's wound once more, watching as blood seeped out of it and stained the other girl's skin and shirt red.

And it was then, as she admired the sight, that Max slowly inserted a finger into her friends wound, a sickening squelching sound filling the air while Chole jerked and released a scream of pain, hands twitching while her fingers curled into fists, panicked eyes fixated upon Max as the girl began to slowly wriggle and pump her finger, biting her lower lip.

"Geez, it's so... Warm." She muttered, cheeks a soft shade of red as she fingered that bleeding hole, ignoring her friend's cries and jerks, utterly captivated as she withdrew her finger and examined it, watching thin strings of shiny red gore dangle from her glistening digit before she moved to wipe it across Chloe's jacket.

With a small smile, Max peered down at her friend's fear-stricken face, watching those pretty bloodshot blue eyes bulge in their sockets while strands of saliva and blood dangled from her twitching lips.

"I guess you don't have long left huh?" Max asked, and with a soft smile, she lifted a hand to caress one of Chloe's cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel good as you go..."

With that, Max reached down to grasp Chloe's t-shirt before she pulled it up over the dying girl's face, hiding that terrified expression while revealing the older girls chest.

Max would take a moment to admire her friend's tits, which were partially hidden beneath the girl's black bra, but after a moment or two she reached down to fiddle with Chloe's pants, unbuttoning them before tugging them down just enough to reveal the older girls thighs and boxers.

Chloe would let out a muffled, gurgling whimper upon feeling Max's hands brush against her inner thighs, her head swarming with thoughts and emotions while she listened to the girl speak.

"I'll make you feel good..." Max would whisper, tugging down her own pants slightly before she'd position herself between her friend's slightly spread legs, moving to lay down atop Chloe who squirmed and shuddered as Max moved to rest her hands upon the dying girl's shoulders, giving them a squeeze before she'd press her pantie covered crotch to Chloe's own.

Chloe mumbled something, but Max wasn't listening, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip as she began to gyrate her hips, letting out a soft groan of pleasure as she began to dry hump her friend.

Beneath the t-shirt that was obscuring her face, Chloe was silently sobbing, her lips and chin soaked red while her cheeks were wet with tears, the normally tough as nails girl crumbling in on herself like a wet paper bag as she was effectively raped by her closest friend. She could feel how wet the other girl was and she could hear her excited breaths, and each time Max would grind her covered cunt against her own Chloe would feel herself slip away just a little further.

And it was then that the convulsions hit her.

Max would gasp as she felt her friends body start to jerk and twitch beneath her, and with a grin, she'd quickly wrap her arms around Chloe, clutching her close while her humping grew more frenzied.

"It's okay, you can die now..." She'd moan, her cheeks flushed red and eyes closed tightly. "God I think I'm gonna cum! C'mon Chloe, die for me..." The girl then whined, grinning like an idiot before letting out a gasp and seizing up, her body quivering as she came hard, pressing her covered cunt firmly against Chloe's own.

And it was then that the scent of ammonia filled the air and Max felt a much hotter wetness against her twitching sex.

Chloe had pissed herself, boxers soaked with that smelly liquid while her convulsions began to slow. There were no more tears or words coming from the girl, instead, Max would be able to hear a rather unpleasant retching noise coming from her friend.

Curiously, she slowly lifted herself off of the other girl's body and moved to tug the shirt that had been covering Chloe's face down, and upon seeing the girls lifeless face she could only grin.

Chloe was dead, and that terrible sound coming from her throat was evidence of that.

Max was hearing her best friends death rattle.

She'd sit and listen for a short time, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm until finally, Chloe grew silent, her eyes open wide and gazing off at nothing while the wound upon her exposed chest continued to drool thick streams of glistening blood. Max found the sight utterly captivating, but after a short while, she decided she was satisfied and stood up, tugging her pants back up before letting out a soft sigh and closing her eyes tightly.

And with a small grunt, she focused on turning back time. Within seconds she found herself stood next to Chloe once more, the blue haired girl raising the pistol and pointing it at the abandoned car.

"Dude, I need a target before I shoot..." She'd chuckle, both hands gripping the grip of the pistol while Max quietly observed her friend.

And with a small smile, she cleared her voice and crossed her arms across her chest.

"How about you put a real dent in that front bumper?"


End file.
